Angel
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Jazz é anjo do Optimus . Jazz x Optimus fanfic slash , tristeza , A.U. ,spoilers .


Título : Angel

Universo : Bayverse

Par : Jazz x Optimus

Avisos : slash ( mech x mech ) , tristeza , spoilers , A.U.

Rated : T para a segurança

Sumário : Jazz é o anjo do Optimus .

Optimus P.O.V.

"Anjo , anjo , é tudo o que posso te chamar . Eu me lembro a primeira vez que te vi . Suas ópticas escondidas atrás de um reluzente visor , seu belo sorriso e seu jeito alegre de falar . Você é um belo mech , pintado de prateado como a Lua e as asas dos anjos . Minha faísca mergulhou em um paraíso chamado Matrix nesse dia . Dias , semanas , meses , anos , séculos passaram . Guerras e mais guerras . Destruição , desolação e escuridão . Mas , sempre havia uma pequena luz que iluminou minha estrada : você . Você é a música que acalma meus receptores de aúdio , o anjo que segura meus servos e o calor que esquenta minha faísca .

Por conta da necessidade , precisei viajar pelo espaço . Viajamos juntos , buscando sistema a sistema , planeta a planeta . Cada vez que não havia sinais da suprema faísca , eu ficava triste . Mas , você estava lá para me animar . Eis que um dia recebemos os sinais da presença da All spark . Nosso filho , Bee , encontrou a chave para as respostas para nossas dúvidas . Mas , encontramos os inimigos . Nós os vencemos , a All spark foi perdida . Mas , o pior não foi isso . Você se foi . Você lutou como um herói até o fim . Eu não acredito . Meu anjo se foi . Ele se juntou a Matrix . Minha fáisca está em pedaços , meus pedes não podem se mover e minhas ópticas não querem ver o dia . Mas , bem lá no fundo algo me diz que tenho que ser forte e resistir a tudo isso . Ainda sobrou um pedaço da All spark . Minha faísca diz que não devo utilizá-la para ressucitar você . Afinal , é o último pedação que nos resta dela . Todo o conhecimento será perdido . Eu tenho que me resignar e seguir em frente . "

Jazz P.O.V.

"Amor , eu me sinto preso a você desde que o conheci . A ligação de faíscas foi apenas a confirmação da semelhança entre nossas faíscas . Você foi a força que me protegeu de inimigos poderosos , o ombro que me confortou das perdas e mão que não me deixou cair . Em troca , eu iluminei seu caminho . Nossa jornada foi muito escura , mas eu nunca deixei faltar alegria . Lutei o fim da minha vida por um universo melhor . Depois que morri , minha centelha foi se juntar a tantos que sacrificaram suas vidas por Cybertron . Eu espero ansiosamente por você . Um dia nós estaremos juntos no Bem de todas as centelhas . "

Optimus P.O.V.

"Dois anos depois , o reencontro . Megatron voltou e me matou . Eu morri triste , pois não queria que ele dominasse a Terra assim como fez com o nosso planeta caído . Mas , quando parti , eu fiquei feliz pois sabia que veria o meu amor .

...

Foi um momento lindo . Eu simplesmente não pude conter a emoção . Você segurou meus servos . Nossos componentes faciais se aproximaram . Nossas bocas e glossas se tocam . Um longo beijo marca a reunião . Por um breve instante , eu posso esquecer a minha triste morte . Estamos reunidos agora , Jasmine . Por toda a eternidade .

...

Infelizmente , a reunião só durou alguns dias . Samuel encontrou a Matriz de liderança e me trouxe de volta . Isso teve um lado bom . Eu pude derrotar o Fallen e impedir a destruição da Terra . Mas, fiquei sem você . Após a batalha , eu tomei uma forte decisão . Eu usarei a Matriz para ressucitar você . Comuniquei a todos que iria até o fundo do abismo resgatar você . E que faria isso sozinho . Antes de partir , usei a Matriz para ressucitar Arcee e Flare up que haviam morrido durante a batalha de Giza .

...

Estou atravessando as profundezas do mar . São 11 quilometros até você . 11 quilometros de dor , de ansiedade , esperança , amor e uma montanha de sentimentos . Minha faísca pulsa loucamente .

...

Estou perto . Eu posso ver seu corpo . Apesar de sido cortado ao meio , Ratchet o costurou para que você tivesse um funeral digno .

Eu abro sua camâra de centelha e coloco a matriz . Um brilho azulado surge . Sua fáisca se acende . Suas ópticas voltam a brilhar . Seu corpo começa a se mecher . Você está vivo . Meu anjo retornou . Obrigada , bom Primus !"

Jazz P.O.V.

"Eu ainda estava no Bem de todas as faíscas . Eu sinto que estou sendo arrastado . Sim , eu estou . Minha faísca está despencando de um grande altura . Eu caí na Terra. Estou atravessando a atmosfera e mar . Até que eu encontrou meu corpo no fundo do abismo . Tudo que acontece é a união . Sinto-me mais pesado agora . Posso sentir o barulho da faísca , a pressão do mar (estou a 11 km de profundidade ) . Eu posso mexer meus membros , eu posso ver . Sim , eu vejo . Eu vejo Optimus ao meu lado . Meu amor me trouxe de volta . Eu levanto lentamente . Ele me susta . Optimus envolve seus braços em minha cintura e eu faço o mesmo , envolvendo-nos em um caloroso abraço . Nossas bocas se aproximam , prontas para um longo beijo . Amor , tudo que eu quero é amor . Antes de voltarmos a superfície , é o momento de fazermos a ligação de sparkmates . Voltaremos a ser um só casco , uma só centelha . "

...

Optimus P.O.V.  
"Após a volta do meu amor e nossa posterior ligação , é hora de voltarmos a superfície . Nadamos juntos , de servos dados . Ao emergirmos , nadamos até o porta-aviões onde se encontram os outros autobots e subimos a bordo . Somos saudados com festa . Bee corre para nos abraçar . Ele está chorando muito , afinal a mãe dele está on-line .

...

A alegria está de volta . Meu anjo voltou para guiar meu caminho . Que venha toda a escuridão , eu a enfrentarei com graça e amor . Vai dar tudo certo . Jazz está de volta . Minha alegria é total . Eu te amo para a eternidade , Jasmine . "


End file.
